Goodbye
by Ayda666
Summary: Sometimes, you don't have the choice. You gotta leave everything behind.... [ Matt and Lita fic! Angsty stuff! R&R makes awhile I haven't written anything here !]


'Makes awhile now I haven't written a Matt/Lita... hehe I miss it. I HAD to write that one! Blame the purple peoples in my head...*enter a transe* they told me they'd make sure the voices in my head wouldn't go away if I didn't write that... O_O  
  
Title: Goodbye  
  
Author: Myself  
  
Email: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG... just to make sure... nothing real hard.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING! MWAHAHA! Okay... kidding. I only own the story. Not the song--- It's Martina McBride's ' Goodbye '.... to be honest, I never even heard the song, I just liked the lyrics. --- ( I may write something a song I wrote myself soon though ), Not the characters. I wouldn't mind owning Matt, though.*drools* * minor obsession... don't be scared. *  
  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
  
It was crazy. Just crazy. All these screams, these tears. She just couldn't believe it... yet. There was something that seemed so weird about it, like if she couldn't understand it completely yet, it was too unreal to hurt her. She sighed. She didn't want to be mad at him. No... It's just... she couldn't always let him do what he want. Right? And this time, it was too much. Just too much.   
  
She didn't want to see him again, well, not that night. She just knew she'd break down crying. She'd promised to herself earlier that she wouldn't let him see another sign of weakness. There was something about him that made her powerless. Maybe his eyes. She didn't know.  
  
~~ Occurred to me the other day  
  
You been gone now a couple years  
  
Well I guess it takes a while  
  
For someone to really disappear  
  
And I remember where I was  
  
When the word came about you ~~  
  
And now, she hadn't the choice. She would have to go through that door. To play a game, show him she was angry. She sighed again.  
  
She bursted through the door... but what she saw wasn't what she expected. Matt was sitting on a chair, his eyes shining, staring at the floor. During a second, she totally forgot she had to look angry.  
  
Amy took all her bag. She furiously put her clothes and stuff in it, not bothering to look if it was really hers. He looked down at his hands. She had tears of rage pouring down her faces. When she was done throwing things in the bag, not even looking if she has forgotten something , she looked at him. She didn't know why, since she'd promised to herself to not to look at him.   
  
" So, you're happy now? Huh? "  
  
He didn't answer. Didn't move.  
  
" ANSWER ME DAMMIT! " She screamed.  
  
Once again, he didn't do anything. He knew it was better to let her take out her frustration on him. It wouldn't arrange things, but, what could he do?  
  
" I don't know why do I EVEN bother! " She said, laughing sarcastically. She wiped a few tears.   
  
" Do you even KNOW how I feel? Huh?! Do you know how much I... " She stopped to wipe another tear again with the back of her hand. " It doesn't matter. I never mattered. Forget it. Just... forget it. There's nothing more we can do now. "   
  
She swallowed her lump, hesitating before saying the final words. She tried hard to keep her angry tone, but, she couldn't. Anyway, it was clear now that it was really done.  
  
" It's over, Matt... Done. I'm leaving . "  
  
~~ It was a day much like today  
  
The sky was bright and wide and blue  
  
And I wonder where you are  
  
And if the pains ends when you die  
  
And I wonder if there was  
  
Some better way to say good-bye ~~  
  
He wiped his eyes with his hand, not looking at her.   
  
She swung her bag onto her shoulder, and walked in direction of the door. She put her hand on the doorknob and closed her eyes. Maybe it was just a nightmare. She opened her eyes again. No. She wasn't dreaming. She turned around and threw him one last glance. He finally lifted his head and looked at her. Pure hurt in his eyes.  
  
But, hurt by WHAT? He was the one who messed up!  
  
She shook her head and opened the door.   
  
Over over over over....  
  
The word echoed through her mind.  
  
~~ Today my heart is big and sore  
  
It's trying to put right through my skin  
  
Won't see you anymore  
  
I guess that's finally sinking in  
  
Cause you can't make somebody see  
  
With the simple words you say ~~  
  
She felt glad there wasn't anyone around. Answering questions at that moment wouldn't have been really fun.  
  
She heard the noise of a door behind her. She walked faster, hoping it wasn't another wrestler or diva. She heard someone shouting her name.  
  
" AMY! WAIT ! "  
  
Oh no. It was him. She walked faster and faster and began to run. But she couldn't escape.  
  
" Wait! "  
  
Matt took her arm at the elbow.  
  
" Let me GO! " She screamed, struggling. " What do you want now? I'm... I'm tired of it. "  
  
" Hear me out... please... just listen, ok? " He said, softening his grip.  
  
She wasn't even able to move. She just nodded, unable to refuse him this one last demand.  
  
" Whatever I say, whatever I do, I know it won't bring you back... I know you're being serious... and I'm not making fun of you or lying right now... I ... I would love to have you with me forever, but you don't want to but... I just wanted... I just wanted to say... " He paused, looking down at his hands. He lifted his eyes, looked her in the eyes.  
  
" Never forget that I love you. No matter what. Whenever you're lost in your life, whenever you need it, just think about how much I love you. You don't have to believe me about the rest, 'cause the rest don't worth crap, just believe me about how I love you. "  
  
She had the impression that despite everything, it was ... She couldn't find the word. She'd been waiting years just to hear that... and now that she had, she had to leave. These were only words. Only words...  
  
But it was the first time he said it. She was shaking. He pulled her into his arms and whispered at her ear.  
  
" Promise me you'll remember... "  
  
He pulled away.  
  
Amy just nodded, and smiled weakly trying to give herself some courage.  
  
" I... I'll never forget it. "  
  
He returned her smile faintly. " I-I guess you're still leaving... aren't you... "  
  
" Oh. Yeah. " She simply said, picking up her bag and turning around, starting to walk off.  
  
He watched her leave, regretting. Suddenly, she turned around again.  
  
" Oh! I forgot something. "  
  
He had a thought about the pic of her he had in his pocket, the one he stole a couple of minutes before she went in the locker room. He wanted to have something that would remind him of her and he just saw it and took it. He was about to tell her about it, but he heard her yell something.....  
  
" I LOVE YOU TOO ! "...   
  
She took a couple of step back, then turned again, and ran in direction of the door to leave.  
  
~~ All their beauty from within  
  
Sometimes they just look away  
  
And I wonder where you are  
  
And if the pains ends when you die  
  
And I wonder if there was  
  
Some better way to say good-bye ~~  
  
  
  
***  
  
Aaaahh all fluffy! :P Lol. This is a one shot, and I won't continue it. 


End file.
